Dichen Lachman
| credits = 3 }}Dichen Lachman, born February 22, 1982 in Kathmandu, Nepal, is an actress. She stars as Tani Tumrenjak in the first season of Last Resort. She has been active since 2005 and has also starred in the Australian daytime serial Neighbors and the US primetime dramas Dollhouse and Being Human. She has also appeared in the films Aquamarine (2006) and Sunday Punch (2010). Biography Early life Lachman was born in Kathmandu, Nepal, and lived in Nepal until she was eight years old, before her family moved to Adelaide, Australia. Her mother is Tibetan, and her father is Australian. She attended Norwood Morialta High School, St Mary's College, Adelaide, Annesley College, and the University of Adelaide. Career Lachman's first screen role was an advert for Wanadoo. It was filmed in Australia and aired in the United Kingdom. In 2005, Lachman joined the cast of the Australian soap opera Neighbours as Katya Kinski. She originally auditioned for the role of Elle Robinson, but the producers decided to create the part of Katya for her. Lachman played a small role in the feature film Aquamarine. After she finished shooting the role of Aaren in the film Bled, Lachman then visited Hawaii to film Aztec Rex with director Brian Trenchard-Smith. In an interview with The Soap Show, Lachman mentioned how she visited England in late 2006 and appeared on the BBC television show Ready Steady Cook. In the interview, she explained that she is in Los Angeles to further her acting career, but mentioned she would love to work in the UK and Australia in the future. On 26 March 2008, it was announced that Lachman would portray Sierra in the television series Dollhouse, created by Joss Whedon. Her character is an Active (or "doll"), whose real name is Priya Tsetsang. Sierra is one of many who can be "programmed" with multiple personalities and abilities to engage in specific assignments. The show ended in 2009, after two seasons. In an interview with ScifiNow, Lachman addressed the rumors that she would be starring in the upcoming television show based on the Star Wars franchise. She responded by saying, "I am a huge George Lucas fan; I love those movies and it would be a dream come true – I'd love to do it, it would be incredible." She was named as one of the 100 hottest women on screen for 2009, on the lesbian media site afterellen.com. "What a privilege to be there," she said of the honor. She guest starred as an insurance agent/street racer on NCIS: Los Angeles. She also appeared as Amy Hanamoa, the widow of a murdered police officer, in an episode of Hawaii Five-0. Lachman made a guest appearance in an episode of the Doctor Who spin-off Torchwood, for its fourth series Torchwood: Miracle Day (which was produced by Espenson). In 2011 it was announced in Variety that Lachman would be joining the cast of Being Human as a series regular; she appeared in the show's second season in 2012. Lachman also made a brief appearance in the web-series The Guild during Season 5, episode 8 as a guest at a party during a gaming convention. She also guest starred in the second season of the Jane Espenson scripted web series, Husbands. In 2012 she joined the starring cast of Last Resort for ABC. Credits Star External links *Dichen Lachman at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *Dichen Lachman at Wikipedia *[[W:C:dollhouse:Dichen Lachman|Dichen Lachman at Dollhouse wiki]] Category:Starring cast